


When Something Happens, You're the Person I Want to Tell

by VampirePirateLuv93 (VampirePirateLuvGirl93)



Series: Supergirl & Batwoman are Dating?? [3]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Beth from another world, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kara and William are NOT going to date, Mention of Lena Luthor - Freeform, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Crisis, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Supergirl/Batwoman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePirateLuvGirl93/pseuds/VampirePirateLuv93
Summary: Alice has escaped from Crow custody. Other-Earth Beth is having weird crippling headaches. Kate only has one person she can really talk to about what's happened in Gotham but she's in National City, a country away.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Series: Supergirl & Batwoman are Dating?? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612834
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	When Something Happens, You're the Person I Want to Tell

**Author's Note:**

> I had already had this idea for this drabble but then two things happened. I found a quote on Tumblr from the book "Every Day" by David Levithan:  
> "Because when something happens, she's the person I want to tell. The most basic indicator of love." This inspired the title, and then my muse song happened when I watching a recent episode of Legacies and Hope and Landon kiss. A song plays in called "Remembrance" by Tomme Profitt & Fleurie and the lyrics were just to perfect for my weary traveler Kate who needs her true North, Kara. 
> 
> Sure as stone on mountaintop  
> True as bird in sky  
> You're the needle pointing North  
> When I'm lost in the fight
> 
> So if you call in the night  
> If you cry, cry  
> If you call my name  
> I will fly  
> Fly to your side  
> Cause you're the place I need to find  
> To remember the light
> 
> Like a page with a golden word  
> Puts my heart to the test  
> I'm a weary traveler  
> You're my heavenly rest
> 
> So if you call in the night  
> If you cry, cry  
> If you call my name  
> I will fly  
> Fly to your side  
> Cause you're the place I need to find  
> To remember the light

It had been a long day. Alice was on the loose and now Beth was having a weird, crippling headaches. Mary's clinic hadn't been completely closed down and still had enough supplies left she could stabilize Beth. It was a good thing, too. Someone with Alice's face just couldn't go to a hospital. Mary had sent Kate home to get some sleep after saving Commissioner Forbes’ and Mayor Akins’ sons.

Back in the penthouse Kate looked around, there were still traces of Kara from a few nights ago. She hadn't had time to clean up when Beth had shown up–when earths collided. It was late in Gotham but not too late to call Kara with the time difference in National City. Kate realized, more than anything, she just wanted to tell Kara about other-Earth Beth and how her other-Earth self saved her.

She pulled out her cell phone and called, but it went to voicemail. Instead of leaving one, Kate just texted:

_Not important, just wanted to talk. Call whenever._

She set the phone on the charger and opted for a hot shower before falling into bed.

* * *

Across the country in National City the Danvers sisters were hosting a crowded and raucous game night. Her phone sat on the kitchen counter and although she could hear the vibrations, she had to feign that she couldn’t because William and Kelly were there. At the next reasonable break in play, she got up to check the phone and saw the missed call and text from KK. She had made Kate's contact subtle in case any unsuspecting eyes saw her phone. Kate had called 15 minutes ago.

Kara looked at the time, 9:45pm in National City and texted back:

_Game night. Call when everyone is gone? Might be an hour?_

She brought the phone and a bottle of wine back to the newly rebuilt Jenga tower with her. Alex looked at her concerned, wondering who it might be and whispered, "Lena?" Kara shook her head "No" ever so slightly. It was hard to communicate stealthily with so many other aliens and supers in the room. There were certain things that she wanted to keep just between her and her sister.

Even then, she still hadn't told Alex about Kate. Why hadn't she told her? Alex would understand, she had met Kate, she had liked her. Hell, Alex could help. She checked the phone for a response, nothing. She let herself get pulled back into another game and placed the phone in her back pocket where she could feel it pulse if Kate responded.

The tower had fallen three times and two more bottles of wine had been finished when the phone vibrated next.

_Crazy day. I'm still up. Come over if you want._

Kara realized she wanted to be in Gotham now, and not at game night. She yawned loudly.

"Wow, I think all the wine just hit me."

She knew this would really only work on William, who was the first to take the hint and excuse himself. J'onn offered to give both Winn and Nia a ride. This only left Alex and Kelly to get rid of. And Alex knew something was up.

"Subtle. You want us to leave, but I can't tell why." Alex said as she brought wine glasses to the sink.

"I need to go somewhere and I obviously can't just leave in the middle of game night."

"Where? Lena?"

"I said no earlier." Kara said as she loaded dishes in the dishwasher.

"You need to leave right now, at 10:30 at night?" Alex asked incredulously. 

"Yes, my friend needs me."

"Your friend?" Alex was still not convinced.

Kara pulled out her phone and quickly showed her the text. "See, come over. I'm going over."

Kelly had finished putting away the game pieces and brought over a stray glass. Kara took it and quickly handwashed it.

"You ready? Let's let Kara get some sleep." Kelly said to Alex.

Alex rolled her eyes at Kara but agreed to be pulled out of the apartment by her girlfriend. "I'm calling you in the morning. We're not done talking about this."

Kara called after her, "I love you, too."

She picked up her phone and texted Kate.

_Leaving now._

* * *

Kate was curled up with a pillow on her bed when Kara landed on the balcony of her bedroom. Whether she had unlocked the door for her or always kept it unlocked, she didn’t know, but Kara let herself into the penthouse. If Kate heard her, she didn’t move. Kara took off her shoes at the door. She could hear Kate's deep, uneven breath quiver into the pillow as she crossed the room to the bed.

"Got room for me?"

Kate scootched over and Kara lay down behind her pulling her tightly towards her. They lay like that until Kate’s breathing evened out. She had been crying but seemed to have stopped.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kara asked.

For so long Kate felt like she had to be the strong one. Strong for Beth, strong for Mary, strong for Sophie, even strong for her dad, the Commander. She never let the burden of that crush her, but with the recent revelation that she could have saved Beth now weighing on, her courage was waning. 

Kate took a deep breath and rolled over to face Kara.

"Where to start. The Mayor won't turn on the bat signal because I'm too 'political.' My sister from another earth showed up on my birthday. I was kidnapped by Alice's henchman, Mouse. Other-Earth Beth posed as Alice, was found out, and I had to save myself, her and the mayor's kid. I could have saved my Beth from the car wreck if I had just gone back. Oh and now other-Earth Beth is sedated because she keeps having a crazy headache."

She rambled out the list of everything that had come to light so quickly in the last few days.

"If I say, 'That's dark, even for Gotham' again, is it too repetitive?" Kara said, only half-kidding.

Kate half-smiled. Kara had said that when they were on the wave rider before the Crisis. But lately it seemed Kate was surrounded by dark, grasping for the light. Maybe that's why she kept turning to Kara. To remember the light.

Kara pulled Kate closer and asked a few more questions.

"So _new_ Beth? Are you sure?"

"Completely sure. Remember the photo you found of me and Beth from Earth-99?"

Kara nodded.

Kate continued, "She looks just like that Beth. The photo is taken around the same time too. And she's smart. She wrote a dissertation on theoretical extragalactic astrophysics and figured out the multiverse. Oh and parallel Kate has no tattoos."

"No tattoos!?" Kara pulled back.

"Her father, I guess our father, wouldn't allow it. It's so weird, I still can't get over it. I wished for another chance with Beth and I got it."

Kara ran her finger through Kate's hair. It was still damp from her shower. Kate turned and kissed the inside of Kara's wrist. She didn't want anything more tonight, just Kara, here with her. Kate snuggled under her chin and fell asleep.

* * *

Kate stirred only a few hours after she had fallen asleep. She was in the exact same spot curled up next to Kara. She had slept soundly in Kara's arms. It was the first time in weeks she had anything other than a fitful night of sleep. When she rolled over to check the time she was surprised to see it was just after 9am.

Kara smiled when Kate turned back to her.

"I have to get back to National City." Kara said. "I made up some excuse with my sister last night. She'll be over early to find out where I went."

Kate smiled.

Kara continued, "But, before I go, I have to tell you something."

"Okay." Kate said, confused.

"No matter what you hear, know that it's all for a story and to get to the bottom of what Lex Luthor is plotting."

At this Kate propped herself up on her elbow. 

"Andrea partnered me officially with another writer, William Dey. We are to attend events together not just for coverage. She said readers like it if it looks like the reporters are canoodling."

"She used the word ‘canoodling?’" Kate said, disgusted.

"The problem is now he's with me where ever I go. I can't be Supergirl without him wondering why Kara isn't around."

Kate nodded understanding her predicament.

"So, I'm not dating William, no matter what you hear." Kara hadn't exactly planned on so forcefully making her point but she also didn't know how else to really tell Kate that this is where she wanted to be, other than to show her.

Kate took a breath, "Kara, I don't know what we are, I don't know if we want to define us, or how you and I are going to balance this. I obviously can't come to National City as easily as you can come here. What I do know, is when something happens, good or bad, you're the person I want to tell."

Kara reached forward and grabbed Kate's chin, pulling her into a deep kiss.

"We'll figure this out. And when things settle down in Gotham, you can come visit."


End file.
